


The Old-Fashioned Way

by Chibitami



Series: OP OC: Minerva [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Minerva is used to using her Devil Fruit to quickly take care of any "desires" she and Kid may have. It's just more practical. But Kid finally insists on showing her just how good sex can be the old-fashioned way.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader
Series: OP OC: Minerva [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Old-Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> For a more in-depth of how Minerva's DF works, I'd recommend reading my long fic with her in this series (*cough* totally not shilling that fic at all *cough*)

"Remind me again why I can't just use my Devil Fruit to make us both orgasm instantaneously?" Minerva crossed her arms while she looked up at Kid from his bed. He was at the door to his quarters, locking it to prevent any of his other crewmates from interrupting him--well, interrupting the _two_ of them. 

The first time he'd tried to make a move on Minerva, she'd returned his sloppy kiss and used her Devil Fruit to stimulate his brain as she ran her fingers through his hair; just as he'd started to unbuckle his belt, he'd felt an orgasm jolt through his body out of nowhere, causing him to fall back and nearly black out from the sudden-yet-pleasurable shock. When he managed to form words again and ask what the hell she did, she simply shrugged. " _I figured we could save time if I simply gave you an orgasm now,"_ she'd replied matter-of-factly. " _Why spend a long time trying to get to a result that I can give you instantly?"_

Kid had stared at her, confused. He'd appreciated how efficient she was as a crewmate, but...come on, part of the fun in fucking was the buildup to it! Yanking clothes off each other, leaving all sorts of marks on each other, making her voice get louder and louder as she begged for him to make her cum…

From then on, any time he'd tried to sleep with her, she'd cut him off by making him cum instantly using her Devil Fruit and then continuing about her business. After a month of this, he'd decided he'd had enough and had pulled her into his quarters, leading to where we are now.

Kid strode over to her and threw his coat off onto the floor before scooping her up in his arms. "Because," he insisted, kissing her neck as she shivered and tried to stifle the pleasurable sigh coming from her lips. "I'm sick of cumming in my pants all the time when you do that weird brain thing. And I wanna show you how fun fucking the old-fashioned way can be." 

Minerva raised an eyebrow as he tossed his metal arm aside on top of his coat. "Eustass, you're going to scuff your prosthetic if you toss it so carelessly," she scolded. His remaining hand traveled lower and lower to cup her backside. "How many times have I--"

Kid cut her off with a rough kiss that muffled her surprised squeak and the moan that came afterwards. Minerva wondered if all embraces between couples were so primal as his tongue snaked around her mouth; sometimes it felt like he was trying to eat her face whenever he kissed her, and this time was no different. When he pulled away to bite at her neck and collarbone, she felt lightheaded and laced her fingers through his hair. As nice as this felt, she didn't want to spend time doing something so "frivolous" when she could be doing something more productive on the ship. 

Just as she was about to use her Fruit, Kid swiftly pinned her arms above her head and towered over her. He used his own Devil Fruit to keep her pinned with his prosthetic metal arm while his other hand tilted her head up to face him. He frowned at her disapprovingly. "Oi, what did I just say? No brain shit this time," he said. "Never thought I'd have a chick get me to say this, but I actually _want_ to take it slow." 

Minerva rolled her eyes, but there was a small curious smile that turned up the corners of her lips. Truth be told, she'd never done this the old-fashioned way before; it would be interesting to explore something new, even if she wasn't so used to learning something in such a "hands-on" way. She relaxed her arms and looked up at Kid. "Alright, alright," she conceded. She shifted her weight and pursed her lips. "But if we're doing this, I want to be the one to take off my clothes. Knowing you, you'd just rip them off."

Kid smirked and released her arms and kissed her neck again, and Minerva bit her lower lip as he traveled down to her chest. She reached down and removed her blouse, revealing a simple dark bra underneath. He cupped one of her breasts and felt her breath hitch as her nipple hardened through the fabric. "You know me pretty well," he teased. Before Minerva realized what he meant, he hooked a few fingers underneath the center of her bra and easily tore it, exposing her bare breasts.

Minerva's mouth dropped and she glared up at him while smacking one of his shoulders. "I _specifically_ told you not to tear my clothes, you brute--Ah!"

Kid cut her off when his tongue swirled around one of her pert nipples, and she moaned at a higher pitch than before. His other hand lazily kneaded her other breast, and he felt her hips rise up a bit as she rocked against him. "You say I'm a brute like it's a bad thing," he said with a smirk. He quickly undid his pants and Minerva followed suit by tossing her ruined bra aside and shimmying off her shorts, leaving her in a pair of noticeably damp underwear. She glanced at the tent in Kid's boxers and her face flushed as he palmed himself a bit before leaning down to prod at her underwear with his fingers. "See? I told ya this was better," he said smugly. He pulled her undergarments aside, and when he pushed one of his calloused fingers inside of her, she gasped and sighed. Her own hands ghosted over her breasts as Kid explored her with his fingers, and her hips rocked back and forth.

"Ah, Eu-Eustass," she murmured, clenching her thighs in anticipation every time his fingers curled and grazed a particularly velvety spot inside of her. She knew enough about anatomy to realize just where he was focusing, and one of her hands trailed down to her clitoris to add even more stimulation. "Right there, p-please…"

Kid smirked and nudged her hand aside, and she whined in frustration. Why would he _not_ want her to focus there? When he quickly leaned his head down to circle her sensitive button of flesh with his tongue, she forgot any sense of annoyance or indignation as she bucked her hips; her own strokes had been soft and feather-light, and the sudden roughness of his tongue against her left her seeing stars. Normally he wouldn't care about getting a lover "warmed-up" before fucking them, but...Minnie was different. She wasn't a fuckbuddy, and the whole point of this was to show her how satisfying sex could be when you took some time. 

Even if his oral technique was sloppy and all over the place, he definitely didn't hear any complaints from Minerva. She'd used her Devil Fruit on herself countless times before when she needed to relieve some stress, and was familiar with the burst of pressure and pleasure that came with an orgasm. Still, this newfound sense of pleasure bubbling up inside of her was something she'd never felt; she'd experienced a climax before, but this sense of buildup and tension coiling in her was something completely different . Even if it was taking longer to reach that inevitable conclusion, these sensations left her breathless as she begged for him to keep going.

As he pumped three of his fingers inside of her while his tongue swirled around her clit, she snaked her fingers into his hair and dug her nails into his scalp. The sensation made him moan against her, and her eyes rolled back slightly. "Eustass," she panted, "I'm s-so close to...Ah, please, keep...Oh, Eustass…"

For someone who was normally so eloquent, she was having trouble stringing a full sentence together. Kid chuckled to himself and slowly removed his fingers from her aching cunt. Minerva let out a desperate shiver, and her already-warm cheeks felt even hotter when Kid wiped her juices off of his chin before licking his hand clean, refusing to break eye contact with her. Normally she would have been embarrassed at such a shameless display of lewdness, but all she could think about now was how empty she felt without his hand inside of her. She bucked her hips impatiently. "Eustass, _please_ ," she sobbed, reaching up to grip his hand and bring it back down to between her legs. 

Kid slid off his boxers, and Minerva's eyes widened as she looked down at his cock for the first time. It was a bit odd that she'd made him climax so many times in the past without ever seeing a glimpse of it, and she hadn't realized just how large it was. "Y'know, usually I hate when ya call me 'Eustass' instead of Kid like everyone else," he muttered with a small devilish smile. She looked up eagerly at Kid, and as he lined himself up with her entrance she felt the head twitch slightly. "But hearing ya say it like _that_ isn't as annoying as it usually is." He leaned down to kiss her, and she gasped through her nose as she tasted herself lingering on Kid's tongue. He stroked himself as he kissed her, wanting as much lubrication as possible to avoid making her hurt _too_ much when he finally entered her. Keeping himself from just shoving his dick inside of her was torture, and he growled impatiently a bit as he tried to restrain himself; self-control wasnt really in his nature, but he knew it'd be worth it in the end. 

Minerva wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer, and she let out a small shivery giggle. "If it bothers you so much, we c-could compromise then," she teased, stroking his back with her fingers. "Why don't I call you...Captain?"

Kid stared down at her, and that dam inside of him broke the moment he heard her call him 'Captain'. He entered her with one slam of his hips, and Minerva gasped sharply before moaning at this newfound sense of fullness. His pace was fast and rough, and to his surprise she wasn't asking him to slow down or be a bit more gentle; in fact, she was begging him to keep going. She gripped the back of his head with one hand and dug her nails into his shoulder with the other, and when he grabbed her hips just as harshly he felt her walls tighten around him. He left a series of bites and harsh bruising kisses on her neck and collarbone, and he relished in how her moans grew louder and higher. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking _tight_ ," he growled, the head of his cock brushing against her cervix. Minerva hiked her legs around his waist, desperate for Kid to hit that particular spot inside her over and over again. As he thrusted into her at this new angle, he looked down at her expression. She was normally so cool and composed, but now...now, she was a _mess._ Her lips were parted as she panted and moaned every time he hit that sweet spot inside of her, unable to talk or even think about anything but the pressure building inside of her. Her eyes crossed a bit every time his cock met her cervix, and a trickle of her (or was it Kid's?) saliva fell down one of her cheeks. Her purple hair, normally neat and tidy in a ponytail, fanned out behind her and stuck to her forehead with a thin layer of sweat. 

Minerva managed to realize in her cloudy haze that Kid was looking down at her, and the corners of her open mouth turned up into a small smile. Normally she'd be mortified to be seen in such a state, but with how good she felt right now, she didn't care at all about how foolish she might have looked right now. Her chest rose and fell as Kid's pace quickened, and she rocked against him to match his speed. "Mmm, Eust--ah, C-Cap...t-tain…" She blushed deeper as she said the 'wrong' name once again. "S-sorr--ah, C-captain…"

Kid used his Devil Fruit to reattach his prosthetic arm and push her thighs forward until he had her in a mating press, and he felt her walls get even tighter around his cock. He left another series of bruising kisses and hickeys on her other shoulder. "Call me whatever you fuckin' want, Minnie," he groaned, feeling himself getting closer and closer to cumming. " _Fuck_ , fuck, you're so fuckin'..."

As he feverishly pounded into her over and over, she raked her nails against his skin and he made sure to look at her as he felt her getting closer to her own climax. "Eustass," she moaned, "I...I…" He slammed his hips against her as fast as he could, and he felt her tighten and squeeze around his cock as her voice became more frantic. "Eustass, y-yes, I'm about t-to--Oh, yes, Eustass, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyes--Ah, _fuck,_ Eustass~!"

He groaned loudly as he came inside of her, continuing to fuck her through her climax and his. A wave of pleasure roared in his ears and when it had finally subsided, replacing the sound of his own heartbeat with Minerva's heavy breathing and incoherent murmuring, he buried himself to the hilt inside of her and looked down at her again. Her chest rose and fell as she panted, and her eyes were half-lidded. Her face was flushed and radiated warmth like the rest of her body, and he could feel her hands trembling on his head and shoulders. 

With his cock still inside of her, he guided her legs back down onto the bed and rested his head in the crook of her neck for a while. He sighed contentedly, almost purring against her. Minerva shifted around a bit underneath him, and bit her lip when she felt a small amount of Kid's seed drip out of her around his softening cock. "Er...Eustass…"

"Mmm?"

"Why haven't you...er...pulled out of me yet?" She wasn't used to having sex like this, and had no idea about what was typically done afterwards. Her anatomy and biology textbooks hadn't mentioned anything about what was typically done post-coitus. 

"Feels good," Kid muttered. He nuzzled her neck, and she let out a small sigh of agreement. He felt his eyelids lower a bit, and he struggled to stay awake; he tended to fall asleep immediately after sex, but as nice as she felt around him, he didn't want to fall asleep while he was still inside her. A few minutes of silence later, he slowly slid himself out of her. Minerva's eyelids fluttered and she let out a small moan as she felt more of his seed trickle out of her now that she wasn't completely stuffed. 

Kid groggily reached up with his arm and held her against him as he lay on his back, and Minerva rested her head on his chest. As he fell asleep, he absentmindedly stroked her hip and smirked. "See? This is way more fun than your brain thing," he said smugly.

Minerva let out a small "Mmm" to agree with him. "I admit, it has its...advantages," she said slowly. She rested one of her hands on Kid's. "But now I'm curious to see what would happen if we tried combining both methods." She cuddled up to him and smiled with her eyes closed. "I wonder what would happen if I made the two of us climax like this over and over in a short span of time while you're still inside me…"

The thought of that alone made Kid's cock instantly perk up a bit, and Minerva felt it poke against her backside. "Buuut, I'll save that for another time," she said with a smile. "We're both a bit too worn out for some of the experiments I have in mind."

Kid heard her breaths become more and more heavy, and so did his eyelids as he fell asleep with a small grin on his face. If this is what it felt like to fuck her _before_ these 'experiments' of her started, he was more than happy to help out with her research.


End file.
